casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Johnson
2016)}} Ryan Johnson is a former security guard who worked in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital for just over six months. During this time, he dated staff nurse Lisa "Duffy" Duffin. Although they broke up when he stole all her money, they later got back together and despite a brief gap in the relationship in around 2006, they remained together living in New Zealand. At some point after this, they got married. In 2016, he agreed to sign the divorce papers after Duffy fell in love with Charlie. Time in the emergency department (2002-03) Ryan joined the ED as a new security guard as a replacement for Tony Vincent in September 2002. On his first day, he comforted Duffy outside the department after the death of her mother, initially unaware that she was a member of staff. (CAS: "Judgement Day") The following month, she agreed to go on a date with him, despite initially declining the offer. (CAS: "What's Love Got to Do With It?") However, she later cancelled on him and in an attempt to win her over he offered to give her a lift to the prison to visit Lara. In the car he kissed Duffy and although he apologised and told her he shouldn't have done it, she leaned in to kiss him again. (CAS: "Ties That Bind") Their relationship quickly became the news of the department when Roxy spotted them kissing in the staff room. (CAS: "Up to Your Neck in It") Later in November, Ryan acted quickly when a disturbed man pulled a knife on Lara and he hit the man on the head with a fire extinguisher. (CAS: "Gimme Shelter") Duffy and Ryan grew closer, and she even plucked up the courage to ask him to move in with her. (CAS: "Some Comfort, No Joy, and a Bit Too Much Love") They later discussed starting a business together and spent a shift discussing ideas. Duffy enthusiastically suggested starting up a one-stop baby shop on the internet. Ryan then suggested that if they were to be business partners, they should be partners in real life and proposed to her. Although the moment was ruined when Duffy was distracted, he later asked her again and she said yes. (CAS: "Friend or Foe") A week after the engagement, Ryan was asked to cover on reception for the day but was struggling. After several attempts, he managed to get Duffy's attention and presented her with a wedding ring. Although she was happy, she said that she wasn't going to put it on as she wanted to tell people in her own time. (CAS: "Collision Course") Whilst Duffy was busy at work, she agreed to write Ryan a cheque to cover all of the expenses. (CAS: "Sins of the Father") After Duffy left her position at the hospital, she was shocked when Ryan went missing. However, as the police were asking her questions about him she realised that she didn't really know him. After she noticed that all the money had gone from their joint account she was heartbroken, realising that he'd just used her for her money. She was forced to put her house up for sale. (CAS: "Love Hurts") In April, Ryan turned back up at the department to speak to Duffy, but she tells him that he ruined her life and that she couldn't believe that he'd dared to speak to her. Although he told her that he loved her, she told him to leave. (CAS: "An Act of God") The following week, he turned up at Charlie's house where Duffy was staying and she agreed to talk to him. He told her that he made a huge mistake and actually fell in love with her. He put all the money back in her account and asked her to move to New Zealand but she declined his offer. After a long talk when he showed up at the ED later that day, Duffy realised that she did love him and that she'd move away with him. Happy, they shared a kiss and drove off together. (CAS: "The Point of No Return") Later life Despite a brief gap in their relationship in around 2006, they got back together and got married. In November 2016, Duffy asked Ryan for a divorce. (CAS: "About My Mother") on Christmas Eve after pretending to faint.]] In December on the day before Christmas Eve, Ryan arrived back in Holby shortly after Charlie and Duffy had left the Christmas party together, and they were both shocked to see him. (CAS: "All I Want for Christmas Is You") Shortly after, he revealed that he'd brought Paul with him, and she soon left with them. The next day, Ryan was admitted to the ED after having been involved an an accident at a shop. In reception, he pretended to faint in an attempt to get sympathy from Duffy. However, when she found out she was unimpressed but still agreed to go to dinner with her. However, at dinner she admitted that she couldn't go through with it and handed him back the divorce papers, after he suspected that it was Charlie that she'd fallen for. He signed the divorce papers, only for Duffy to go and propose to Charlie. (CAS: "Bah Humbug") Behind the scenes Russell Boulter portrayed Ryan Johnson in 2002 and 2003 as part of Duffy's exit storyline. He reprised his role for two guest appearances in the 14th and 15th episodes of series 31. References Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Male characters Category:2002 arrivals Category:2003 departures